Never Say Death
by SoNever
Summary: Elle lui impose un choix, celui-ci est de la connaître. Il va affronter la colère de son frère, elle va lui rendre la vie impossible à vivre sans elle. Il va abandonner et elle va continuait à l'aimer pourtant quelques années plu-tard le destin les réunis grâce à un seul journal. Le sien. Elle l'avait jeter et lui l'avait retrouver il découvre qu'elle à passer son temps à l'aimer
1. Chapitre 1 Nice to meet you

**Prologue:**

Elle lui impose un choix, celui-ci est de la connaître. Il va affronter la colère de son frère, elle va lui rendre la vie impossible à vivre sans elle. Il va abandonner et elle va continuait à l'aimer pourtant quelques années plu-tard le destin les réunis grâce à un seul journal. Le sien. Elle l'avait jeter et lui l'avait retrouver il découvre qu'elle à passer son temps à l'aimer mais elle veut fermer cette page dans sa vie en se mettant dans la tête comme quoi il est mort..

* * *

« J'étais de retour à Mystic Falls après qu'Elijah m'est enlever le pieu de mon cœur, j'ai pensais pourvoir recommencer tout à zéro et c'est ce que je vais tenter. Du moins je le pense. J'ai voulu me créer une nouvelle vie mais cela à était un peu difficile au début il faut l'avouer, mais j'ai réussi par finir par m'intégrer. Revenons un peu en arrière pour pas que vous soyez perdus. »

On était un certain 9 septembre 2012 et je venais de me lever pour aller me préparer pour en suite aller au lycée, je suis aller dans ma salle de bain prendre une douche, m'habiller et me coiffer juste après. A vrai c'était la première fois que j'allais au lycée et je ne savais pas vraiment comment sa fonctionner. J'ai descendu les escaliers à vitesse vampirique et je n'avais pas faim ce qui est logique pour un vampire sauf que quand c'est la faim de sang humain, mais ce n'était pas mon cas.

J'ai ouvert la porte en prenant mes clés pour la refermer, je la refermer et j'ai vu une jeune fille je l'ai hypnotiser pour lui demandait le chemin du lycée et elle m'a dit « Va à droite, puis à gauche tu le trouveras ». J'ai suivi ces instructions et j'étais enfin arriver devant le lycée ou il y avait plein d'humain. Il y avait un banc près d'une fenêtre et personne n'était assis et je décidais donc d'y aller. J'étais assis lorsque un groupe de fille se rapprocha de moi et me fit la discussion.

Caroline: Je suis Caroline, à droite c'est Bonnie et à gauche c'est mon amie Elena. Tu es nouveau?

Elena: Sa se voit qu'il est nouveau non? -Dit-elle en riant- Enchantée -Elle me tendit la main-

Le visage de la fille nommée Elena m'étais familier, j'avais comme l'impression de la connaître.

Kol: De même, je suis Kol et oui, je suis nouveau je viens d'arriver de New York. -Je serais la main à Elena en évitant de lui faire mal-

Bonnie: New York?! Sa devait être super là-bas.

Caroline: New York n'est pas si exceptionnel que sa, comme j'aime dire « Nice to meet you, Kol! » -Dit-elle en riant-

Kol: On peut dire sa comme -Je lui souris-

Je ne savais pas trop comment entamer la discussion comme j'avais étais enfermé un peu plus de miles ans dans un cercueil mais grâce à mon frère Elijah j'ai pu m'échapper sinon je serais rester encore plus de temps. Et surtout avec Niklaus qui est toujours à mes trousses, j'avais comme un manque car ma petite sœur n'était pas là. Celle à qui je pouvais faire confiance, celle avec qui je jouai, à cette heure la elle devait être dans le cercueil comme Klaus l'avait tuée aussi, je portais toujours l'un de ces bracelets qu'elle fabriquait et elle en portait un autre exactement pareil, c'était comme un signe comme quoi on serait lié à JAMAIS. La fille blonde nommée Caroline décida de rompre le silence car il y avait comme un malaise.

Caroline: C'est pas tout, mais je trouve se silence un peu ennuyant et si on allait lui faire visiter le lycée et ensuite la ville après les cours? -Elle souriait en regardant Elena, Bonnie et en finissant par moi-

Bonnie et Elena: On te suit après tout c'est toi la pro de ce lycée -Elles rigolaient toutes les deux-

Kol: Je vous suis, je pense que c'est une bonne idée et de plus comme sa, sa m'évitera de me perdre.

Je suivis le groupe des trois jeunes filles. Mais je sentais un regard tout le temps poser sur, c'était celui de la belle blonde. Quand je la regardais elle tournait la tête. Elles firent visiter toute les salles de cours de la salle de Anglais à la salle de Musique en passant par la piscine ou l'une d'entre m'a éclabousser, j'ai ris et elles aussi. Sa changer un peu de se que j'avais l'habitude de vivre ou plutôt ce que je n'avais jamais vécu auparavant. En réfléchissant plus en regardant plusieurs fois Elena je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ressemblait à Tatiana l'une des peux nombreuses conquêtes de Niklaus mais celle-ci n'était pas une vampire je me suis dis que c'était sûr que c'était l'une des Pétrovas et que je me devais en obligation la protégée de Klaus.

Elena: Je pense qu'on a fait le tour, et si on allait le présenter aux autres?

Bonnie: Oui, et si tu allais chercher ton frère aussi car il doit être un peu seul au milieu de tout ce monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Tient justement voilà Matt et Tyler.

Caroline: Mystic Falls est petit et il connaît la ville il ne faut surtout pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Salut Matt et mister Tyler.

J'ai vu la double pétrova s'empresser à courir vers le jeune homme nommé Matt.

Matt: Tu dois être le nouveau hyper sexy dont toutes les filles en parle, Mathew Donovan enchanté mais appelle moi Matt car je n'aime pas trop les prénoms trop longs.

Kol: Sexy? Si elles le disent c'est parce qu'elle me trouve sexy. Je suis Kol, de même.

Tyler: Salut! Moi c'est Tyler Lockwood le fils de la maire de la ville.

Caroline: Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes et que Elena à retrouver son cher et précieu bijou je pourrais enfin parler? -Dit-elle en ironisant-

Matt: Allez-y miss tout le monde.

Tout le monde ce mit à rire.

* * *

Laisser vos reviews (messages), idées ou autre, sa fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2 Coup de cœur

Hey! Voilà le second chapitre! Il est un peu court mais le troisième sera plus grand!

**Réponse aux messages:**

**henryfoos:**Tu voulais la suite, hé bien la voilà j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

* * *

La journée venait de finir et j'allais rejoindre Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt et Tyler pour les aidés à organiser le bal. J'ai ouvert les portes du gymnase pour entrer et c'est alors que j'entendis la voix de Caroline entrain de donner ordres pour l'organisation. Je restais figé devant elle commença à me regarder.

Caroline: Je sais que je suis belle mais tu ne vas tout de même rester devant les portes du gymnase entrain de me regarder ou admirer et les autres entrain de travailler.

Kol: Et pourquoi pas? Après tout c'est une bonne idée -Je commençais à rire tout en la rejoignant devant la table ou elle installer des verres et serviettes- Tu vas aller avec qui au bal comme tu n'as rien dit à personne..

Caroline: Hé mais ce ne serait pas une tentative de séduction que tu me fais la? Je vais avec personne, personne ne m'a invité.

Kol: Hé bien je me suis fais démasqué je dois reconnaître une défaite. Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal? -Dit-il en la souriant-

Caroline: Mais avec plaisir mon cher. -Elle souriait de même-

Pour la première fois que j'invitais une fille à être ma cavalière à un bal, je m'étais bien débrouiller, mais je ressentais un étrange sentiments et je me posais plein de question dans ma tête « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi?, Joue-t-elle avec moi?, Pourquoi ai-je fais? et Pourquoi je pose tant de questions alors qu'avant je fessais les choses sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. » seul une personne pourrait m'aider à répondre à ses questions Rebekah, mais hélas elle n'était plus là à cause de Niklaus qui a détruit encore plus notre famille, seul elle pouvait me soutenir, me conseiller, même si Elijah aussi, mais je préférais surtout parler avec ma chère sœur qui pouvait me comprendre. J'étais seul dans les rues de Mystic Falls, du moins c'était ce que je pensais, j'entendis des craquements de branches et je commençais à regarder un peu partout tout en continuant de marcher. D'un seul coup je me suis retourner et j'ai vu la belle blonde.

Kol: Depuis quand tu me suis toi? -Dis-je en rigolant- Tu comptais aller jusqu'à chez moi?

Caroline: Hé ben pourquoi pas après tout tu vas pas me manger.

J'ai vu qu'elle s'approchait de moi et m'embrassa je ne savais pas comment y réagir, elle m'avait pris de surprise. Je lui répondis à son baiser. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait et sa me frustrer.

Kol: Pourquoi as-tu fais sa? On se connais à peine.

Caroline: J'ai tester pour voir si tu m'aimais bien, on apprendra à ce connaître et puis ce n'est pas si grave que sa.

Kol: M'oui, on va pas restait tout de même la figé devant cette maison qui a une allure étrange il faut l'avouer.

Caroline: Je ne risque rien à avec toi, je me trompe? -Elle se mit à courir-

Kol: Bouh! -J'étais devant elle alors qu'elle regardait encore derrière- Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas une poule mouillé.

Caroline: Comment tu as fais sa? -Dit-elle en me regardant fixement-

Kol: J'ai mes petites astuces comme tout le monde, tu dois avoir les tiennes -Lui dis-je en riant-

Caroline: Ahah très drôle.

Kol: Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi? Car, aucune ville n'est sûre maintenant avec les vieux pervers et violeurs.

Caroline: Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je l'avais raccompagner chez elle, ,elle m'avait invité à rentrer mais j'ai refuser. J'étais rentrer chez moi et je suis aller dans ma chambre en prenant l'un des nombreux journal que Rebekah avait écrit. J'ai commençais à lire une partie en pensant que j'avais commencer à écrire mais je ne l'avais jamais terminer à cause de Klaus.

_« Dear Diary,_

_Aujourd'hui c'est une journée comme toutes les autres, une de ces journées que je me retrouve enfermée chez moi avec mon frère Kol et que l'on s'amusait à nous raconter des histoires et parlait car Klaus ne voulait pas nous laisser sortir. C'était certainement ce qui l'arranger le plus qu'on reste enfermé dans la maison en attendant que lui allait dehors soit disant s'amuser. »_

Je pris le journal que j'avais commencer à écrire avec idée de commencer à le récrire. Je l'ouvris à la dernière page que j'avais écrit et je commençais à écrire ce qu'il c'était passer dans ma journée. J'écrivais, j'écrivais, j'écrivais, quand je fus déranger par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je le sortis de ma poche et j'ai vu écris « Vous avez un nouveau message », c'était un message de Caroline elle me demandait si je voulais aller avec elle et ses ami(e)s faire un feu de camp, manger des chamallows et tout sa je lui ai répondu « Je viendrais avec plaisir » et j'attendis même pas une réponse et je suis allé m'habiller d'un jean blanc avec un pull bleu foncé avec des chaussure blanche. Je me suis coiffé juste après en mettant un peu de gel. Je les ai rejoins.

Caroline: Hey Kol! On t'attendait justement on est presque au complet..

Kol: Hé bien je suis là!

* * *

Laisser vos **reviews** (messages), idées ou autre, sa fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
